


Death and Wealth

by cityalien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Physical Abuse, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityalien/pseuds/cityalien
Summary: A quick oneshot featuring Kakuzu as a Shinigami, and Hidan's worship of, in Kakuzu's opinion, the wrong God.Violent and mildly dub-con, but typical for these characters. Hidan is hedonistic and a masochist.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Death and Wealth

Kakuzu sees red. More accurately, a crimson circle smeared beneath Hidan, the trickle of fresh blood from his wrists, the tint of a lip pinched under a sharp canine as the albino kneels inside Jashin's symbol. Never before has Kakuzu met a man stupid or insolent enough to pray to one god - in the presence of another. 

He drops what's in his hands. The clatter makes the smaller man startle - it doesn't give him enough time to react. The Shinigami stalks forward, closes his fist of judgement around this ingrate's pale throat. 

The God lives to see the fear in Hidan's eyes now, needed to see him put in his place. He lifts the man with ease and the resounding thnk of a skull against the wall...fuck, it almost gives him that satisfaction. Instead, a needy moan that turns into a whimper finds its way out of Hidan’s mouth as his grip tightens. He bucks his hips towards Kakuzu.

“...fuck.” The albino sighs through the grip. Porcelain, bloodstained hands come up to grip Kakuzu’s tattooed wrists, encouraging. Violet eyes meet with a snarl. Rage? Cruelty? Hidan can’t tell. He just wants this, needs it. 

In a matter of seconds, he feels himself being ripped away from the wall, then shoved to the ground. Kakuzu presses his face to the floor, his other hand pinning one of the priest's arms. The Shinigami grinds himself against Hidan’s ass.

“You’ve been baiting me." The gravelly voice is punctuated with another thrust that Hidan presses himself back into, rolling his hips desperately.

“...Jashin, yes” Hidan gasps thoughtlessly, lips scraping the floor. Without warning, his hair is yanked roughly, enough to lift him backwards into Kakuzu’s chest. A sharp pain splits his shoulder, and he can feel teeth digging into him and the familiar trickle of blood over skin. 

A hand closes around his throat. Short breaths ghost from shoulder, to neck, to ear. Kakuzu’s tongue drags along the same path, tasting his handiwork. The hand around his throat closes tighter. Hidan can feel the Shinigami's growl rumble from his chest through them both. 

“Pray to me.”


End file.
